SHOUJOTACHI YO
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah para gadis remaja yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan masa-masa menyenangkan bersama kekasih masing-masing. Membuat kue untuk kekasih masing-masing. Memberikan kehangatan dan keceriaan di hari ulang tahun seseorang. Fic request untuk Ryuukira 428.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

…

…

…

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x Luka**

 **Genre : romance/friendship**

 **Jumat, 11 September 2015**

 **Cerita untuk Ryuukira 428**

…

…

…

 **SHOUJOTACHI YO**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **One shoot langsung tamat**

…

…

…

Sebungkus tepung terigu dimasukkan bersamaan dengan dua butir telur, gula dan sedikit air ke dalam mangkuk besar. Kemudian diaduk rata dengan pengocok sampai halus.

Setelah adonan itu sudah rata dan bercampur menjadi satu, baru dimasukkan bubuk coklat ke dalam adonan itu. Hal ini bertujuan untuk memberi rasa pada adonan kue yang akan dibuat.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata biru kehijauan yang sedang mempraktekkan cara membuat kue yang diajarkan oleh dua sahabatnya yaitu Hatsune Miku dan Chin SeeU.

Hatsune Miku. Seorang gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun. Berambut panjang hijau tosca yang diikat twintail. Bermata hijau. Seorang gadis remaja yang polos, ceroboh dan ceria. Dia mempunyai pacar yang bernama Uciha Sasuke.

Chin SeeU. Seorang gadis remaja yang berusia 16 tahun. Berambut kuning gimbal panjang. Bermata biru. Gadis korea yang sangat sayang pada binatang, lembut dan baik hati. Mempunyai pacar yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

Lalu yang terakhir yaitu gadis berambut merah muda tadi. Namanya Megurine Luka. Seorang gadis remaja yang berusia 16 tahun. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai gadis tsundere, galak dan temperamental kasar tapi lembut terutama terhadap pacarnya sendiri yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Luka ingin membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan berulang tahun. Makanya Luka meminta Miku dan SeeU mengajarinya membuat kue spesial untuk kekasihnya yang tercinta yaitu Naruto.

Di sore hari yang cerah, di rumah Luka. Acara membuat kue itu dimulai oleh tiga sahabat itu. Miku dan SeeU mengajari Luka membuat kue dengan sabar. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali gagal, tapi Luka tetap bersemangat untuk mencobanya lagi. Ini demi Naruto, kue ini harus jadi karena Luka ingin memberikan kue ini untuk Naruto besok harinya.

"Ayo, masukkan gulanya, Luka!"

"Hei, mana tepungnya. Masa coklatnya dulu sih, Luka?"

"Luka, kenapa pecahkan telurnya seperti itu?"

"LUKA! KUENYA ASIN!"

"AKH! KUENYA GOSONG!"

"LUKAAAAA! WAJAHKU HABIS KENA TELUR. AAAAAH, NANTI WAJAHKU MALAH JERAWATAN. AKU NGGAK MAU SASUKE-KUN MENJAUHIKU!"

"MIKU! MAU KEMANA?"

"MAU MASKERAN DULU, SEEU!"

"AKU IKUT, MIKU!"

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU! KALIAN MALAH NINGGALIN AKU SIH! DASAAAAR!"

"BENTAR, LUKA. NANTI KAMI KEMBALI LAGI KOK."

"HEI, AKU BELUM SELESAI MEMBUATNYA. GIMANA INI?"

Warna-warni suara menghiasi rumah luka yang begitu besar dan sepi karena Luka tinggal sendirian. Orang tua Luka tinggal di luar negeri. Terkadang membuat Luka kesepian di rumah besar bagaikan istana itu. Tapi, untung ada dua sahabat baiknya sejak SMP itu, yang menemaninya tinggal di rumah itu.

Tampak Luka berlari-lari kecil mengejar dua sahabatnya itu ke kamarnya. Dia sangat kesal karena dua sahabatnya malah meninggalkannya.

"SeeU, Miku, kenapa sih kalian malah pergi ke kamar?" seru Luka sambil membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat.

Dilihatnya, Miku sedang maskeran di depan cermin datar. Lalu SeeU yang sedang asyik tengkurap di atas tempat tidur, sambil membaca majalah tentang kecantikan.

Luka menjadi bengong di tempat.

"KALIAN BERDUA! KENAPA SIH SANTAI-SANTAI BEGITU?" Luka menjerit kesal."AYO, AJARI AKU BUAT KUE LAGI! AKU HARUS BERHASIL MEMBUAT KUE ULANG TAHUN BUAT NARUTO-KUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Luka menarik SeeU dan Miku dengan paksa. SeeU dan Miku malah memukul Luka dengan bantal.

BUUK! BUUK!

"NGGAK MAU! KAMI CAPEK NGAJARIN KAMU, LUKA! KAMU NGGAK SERIUS SIH!" kata Miku dan SeeU kompak.

Luka mengambil bantal miliknya. Lalu ia juga membalas SeeU dan Miku.

"DASAR, KALIAN MALAH MELAWANKU!" sembur Luka yang semakin kesal.

"Ayo, kita perang bantal!" tantang Miku yang berwajah serius.

"Ayo, siapa takut!" jawab Luka berwajah datar.

Maka pada sore harinya, diwarnai perang bantal di antara gadis-gadis remaja itu. Mereka saling memukul antara satu sama lainnya hingga membuat bantal-bantal yang menjadi senjata masing-masing, koyak dan membuat kapas-kapas berhamburan keluar ketika bantal itu dilemparkan ke atas.

Akhirnya terciptalah hujan kapas-kapas putih di kamar Luka. Menerpa tiga gadis remaja yang merasa kegirangan, marah, kesal, dan kaget. Mereka begitu menikmati masa-masa remaja yang indah dan persahabatan yang manis ini. Walaupun terkadang ada pertengkarannya.

BRUUUK!

Ketiga gadis itupun ambruk bersama-sama di lantai yang dingin. Menikmati indahnya hujan kapas putih itu. Mereka sangat kelelahan sehabis perang bantal itu. Mereka beristirahat sebentar.

"Hahaha, indah ya!" sahut Miku yang tertawa lebar.

"Hm, indah," SeeU mengangguk sambil berusaha meraih sehelai kapas putih itu dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum senang sekali.

"Akhirnya tidak ada yang memenangkan perang bantal ini," Luka juga tersenyum."Kita sama-sama kalah."

"Hehehe, benar, Luka," Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan membuat kuenya. Aku jadi kepikiran mau buat kue juga buat Gaara-kun!" ujar SeeU yang bangkit berdiri duluan.

Miku dan Luka saling pandang. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga, SeeU. Aku juga buat kue tomat spesial buat Sasuke-kun," Miku juga bangkit berdiri.

"Eh, aku juga dong. Kalian juga bantu aku membuat kue untuk Naruto-kun," Luka pun ikut bangkit berdiri.

Miku dan SeeU memberi hormat pada Luka.

"SIAP, BOS!"

Maka dilanjutkanlah acara membuat kue itu karena insiden yang tidak disangka-sangka ini. Tiga sahabat itupun membuat kue bersama-sama untuk pacar masing-masing.

Sungguh manis sekali.

…

…

…

Keesokan harinya di sekolah yaitu Crypton High School. Tepatnya di kelas 10-1.

Terlihat Luka sedang berdiri bersama Naruto di depan kelas. Naruto baru saja datang. Ia pun keheranan ketika disodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna jingga oleh Luka. Ia pun menerima pemberian Luka itu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Luka tersenyum malu-malu begitu.

"Buka aja. Nanti kamu tahu sendiri," jawab Luka.

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menjadi bingung.

"Oke, aku buka nih," Naruto segera membuka kotak itu.

JREEENG!

Tampak di dalam kotak tersebut, sebuah kue berwarna coklat dengan tulisan di atasnya yang tertulis:

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO-KUN**

Begitulah tulisan yang dibuat dengan memakai whipping cream yang berwarna putih.

Naruto terpaku saat memandangi kue itu. Luka pun keheranan.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menatap Luka dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ternyata kamu ingat juga hari ini aku ulang tahun."

Luka tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingat ulang tahunmu, Naruto-kun," Luka mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk untuk membentuk huruf v."Selamat ulang tahun yang keenam belas ya!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Luka. Ia memegang puncak rambut Luka.

"Terima kasih ya, Luka-chan. Kamu perhatian juga padaku."

"Hm, sama-sama, Naruto-kun," kedua pipi Luka merona merah.

Lalu Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Luka. Lantas ia mulai mencolek kue itu.

"Aku coba ya kuenya."

Naruto memakan kue itu dengan potongan kecil. Luka sangat berdebar-debar menanti reaksi Naruto setelah mencicipi kue buatannya itu.

"Gimana rasanya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Luka penasaran.

Naruto menatap Luka dengan lama. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Wah, enaknya, Luka. Ini adalah kue yang paling enak. Aku suka sekali dengan kue ini."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, membuat wajah Luka berbinar-binar terang.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Luka semakin senang. Ia langsung memeluk leher Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget. Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya.

Kue ulang tahun tadi dijauhkan oleh Naruto agar tidak mengenai Luka. Naruto memegang kotak kue itu erat-erat.

"Eh, Luka-chan?"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Karena kamu menyukai kue buatanku ini. Aku senang sekali."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukan Luka.

"Hehehe, iya. Iya. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Bukan kamu, kan? Ini malah kamu yang berterima kasih padaku. Padahal kamu yang memberikan aku hadiah ulang tahun ini. Luka-chan, kamu benar-benar aneh."

"Biarin. Pokoknya aku benar-benar senang," Luka memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat. Ia tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

Di dalam kelas yang hening, mereka berpelukan di hari istimewa yang begitu semarak.

…

…

…

Di sisi lain yaitu di taman sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan Sakura.

Terlihat Sasuke dan Miku yang duduk secara berdampingan. Mereka sedang berbicara serius. Di mana Sasuke sedang asyik memakan kue tomat yang dibuat Miku sendiri. Miku sangat senang karena Sasuke menyukai kue buatannya itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Miku yang sangat berdebar-debar.

"Hambar," jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah Miku.

DOOONG!

Wajah Miku menggelap seketika karena Sasuke telah menusuk hatinya dengan perkataan tadi. Kepala Miku tertunduk lesu.

Si rambut raven melirik ke arah Miku yang sedang pundung. Dengan wajah datar, ia menyerahkan kotak kue kepada Miku.

"Sudah habis," kata Sasuke.

Miku membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dilihatnya, Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Kue buatanmu benar-benar enak. Buktinya habis, kan?"

Miku terpana mendengarnya. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"SASUKE-KUN, KAMU MEMBOHONGIKU!"

Miku memeluk leher Sasuke. Ia tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Miku itu.

"Maaf ya kalau aku membohongimu," bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Dasar, kamu ini," Miku menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak-acak rambut Miku.

Hari pagi yang begitu membahagiakan buat pasangan Sasuke dan Miku. Sungguh mengesankan.

…

…

…

Di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama, di atap sekolah yang hening. Terdapat sepasang anak manusia yang berlainan jenis yaitu Gaara dan SeeU.

Mereka berdua duduk di lantai atap. Gaara dan SeeU makan kue bersama-sama. Betapa romantisnya.

"Hm, enaknya, SeeU. Aku suka rasanya," ujar Gaara dengan wajah datar."Memangnya ada acara apa kamu membuat kue spesial ini untukku?"

Gadis berambut gimbal itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada acara apapun kok. Aku hanya mau memberikanmu sebuah kejutan. Kan, selama ini kamu yang memberikan kejutan untukku. Sekarang giliranku untuk memberikanmu kejutan, Gaara-kun."

Gaara terpaku memandangi wajah SeeU yang berseri-seri. Membuat Gaara terpesona dengan sifat kelembutan yang terpancar dari diri SeeU.

Lantas Gaara memegang pipi SeeU. Otomatis kedua pipi SeeU memerah karena Gaara menatapnya sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih ya, SeeU. Kamu baik sekali."

SeeU mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Iya."

Gaara sedikit tersenyum melihat senyuman SeeU itu.

Kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari SeeU. Ia melanjutkan acara makan kue yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan makan kuenya sama-sama."

"Hm," sekali lagi SeeU menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan kue itu bersama-sama. Dengan tawa dan canda yang sangat berwarna di antara mereka.

Di pagi yang cerah, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka menyempatkan sarapan pagi bersama-sama untuk mempererat hubungan mereka agar semakin dekat dan awet. Mereka berharap moment-moment seperti ini akan terus berlangsung untuk selamanya. Harapan yang berada dalam hati Luka, Miku dan SeeU. Ketiga gadis remaja yang selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Itulah persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

Inilah kisah tentang persahabatan dan cinta tiga gadis remaja. Di masa-masa sekolah yang indah bersama pacar masing-masing. Sungguh manis sekali di hari bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Naruto yaitu pada tanggal 10 Oktober.

…

…

…

 **-TAMAT-**

…

…

…

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya update cerita baru nih!**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih atas kunjunganmu karena sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**


End file.
